Look at us now
by JNonato
Summary: Setlist JNonato. Track 04: Look at us now - Salina Paris. Era só que, às vezes, depois de tudo pelo que eles passaram, o maior prazer da vida era olhar para o que eles eram. Harry/Draco.


For all the times that we,  
_Por todas as vezes em que nós_

we ever were to be  
_estivemos algum dia prestes a ser_

Look at us, baby, Look at us now  
_Olhe para nós, meu bem, olhe para nós agora_

-x-

_Dez anos após o fim da guerra. _

– No que você está pensando? – o homem moreno perguntou, passando os braços por cima dos ombros do outro.

O loiro ficou tenso por um instante antes de relaxar no abraço do outro. Suspirou. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido naqueles últimos anos que ele sempre se perdia quando começava a pensar a respeito.

– Nada demais. – percebeu, mesmo sem poder ver, o sorriso do moreno às suas costas. – Apenas me lembrando da época em que ainda nos tratávamos pelos sobrenomes.

O sorriso do moreno aumentou um pouco ao ouvir isso. Já imaginava por onde andavam os pensamentos do namorado apenas pelo ar nostálgico que sua expressão tomara, porém ainda gostava de perguntar. Assim como sabia que ele estava bem, mas ainda assim perguntou:

– Draco? Está triste?

Só para ouvir a resposta.

– Sabe que não. Estou feliz.

Num movimento único de fluído, virou-se nos braços do outro de maneira que pudesse encará-lo seriamente. Verde e prata se encontraram divertidamente, coisa que jamais aconteceria alguns anos antes... inclinou-se e pousou os lábios rapidamente sobre os do moreno, sentindo a mão forte subir para acariciar seus cabelos.

– A época de tristeza – murmurou solenemente – já passou, Harry.

-x-

For every day that I  
_Por cada dia que eu_

should have you by my side,  
_deveria te ter ao meu lado_

we'll make it, baby, look at us now  
_Nós conseguiremos, meu bem, olhe para nós agora_

-x-

_Dois anos após o fim da guerra._

Ambos acabaram indo trabalhar no ministério, no Departamento de Reestruturação e Reconstrução. Harry, por que queria participar de maneira mais próxima da reconstrução do mundo mágico e ajudar como pudesse. Draco, por que, depois do término da guerra, não conseguira nenhum outro emprego que não fosse como servidor do ministério: onde poderia ficar sob a vigilância constante de todos. Afinal, era um _Malfoy_... sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. E nada mais justo que deixá-lo limpar a sujeira que sua família e amiguinhos haviam feito.

Ambos, contudo, não faziam a menor ideia de que se encontrariam por lá. Não faziam ideia de que se encontrariam diariamente e que seriam obrigados a conviver. E, principalmente, não faziam ideia de que gostariam disso.

Era o que Harry Potter pensou, um pouco surpreso depois de quase três meses de trabalho ao lado do loiro, ao sair pelo Átrio conversando alegremente com Malfoy ao fim de mais um expediente.

-x-

For every night I pray  
_Por cada noite que eu rezo_

I know that you will say  
_Eu sei que você dirá_

Look at us, baby, Look at us now_  
Olhe para nós, meu bem, olhe para nós agora_

-x-

_Quatro anos após o fim da guerra._

Era 'o dia seguinte'. Não literalmente, por que a merda havia acontecido na sexta-feira, e era segunda... mesmo assim, era o temido 'dia seguinte'. Trabalharam sem se olharem, com aquele clima estranho no ar, com receio, com agonia, com vontade de resolver as coisas, mas com tanto, _tanto_ medo. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de se concentrar. Almoçaram separados. Os colegas perguntaram se estavam bem – afinal, ele estava tão calado... dormira mal ou algo assim? Estava gripado?

Não conseguiam terminar o que precisavam fazer e, uma a uma, as outras pessoas do departamento foram indo embora.

– Eu não esperava por isso.

O sussurro veio de um Draco Malfoy com olhos vermelhos e aparência fraca.

E Harry sentiu um pequeno calor no peito: o alívio em finalmente ouvir a voz dele e a gratidão por ele ter dado o primeiro passo. A verdade era que, por melhor que fosse aquela sensação, aquela não era o tipo de coisa pela qual as pessoas normalmente esperavam.

– Ninguém esperaria. – Harry respondeu, deixando que um sorriso pequeno surgisse em seus lábios. Draco soltou o fôlego que estava segurando. – Isso te incomoda?

Olharam-se por longos instantes, como que se avaliando. Finalmente, Malfoy disse:

– Pelo contrário... – baixou os olhos, parecendo repentinamente muito cansado e muito mais velho do que realmente era. – Só que isso torna _tudo_ muito mais complicado.

– Tudo?

– Toda a nossa vida. Pense, Potter. Na minha família, nos seus amigos, na sua namorada... – Draco começou, mas foi interrompido:

– Ginny e eu terminamos.

Malfoy se calou por um instante, os lábios entreabertos em surpresa, uma cintilância quase divertida brincando em seus olhos.

– Isso muda algo, Draco?

Draco não respondeu, ao invés disso, perguntou:

– Quando?

– Sábado. – Harry sentiu os cantos da própria boa se curvarem involuntariamente. – Isso muda algo, Draco?

Os cantos da boca do loiro tremeram um pouco também.

– Não exatamente, mas facilita algumas coisas.

-x-

Remembering the time  
_Nos lembrando da época_

Our love was not so fine  
_Em que nossa amor não ia tão bem_

We made it, baby, Look at us now, _  
Nós conseguimos, meu bem, olhe para nós agora,_

Baby, look at us_  
meu bem, olhe para nós_

-x-

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy haviam se beijado. Num momento mágico em que a luz incide da maneira certa sobre o objeto certo no momento certo, eles encontraram tudo aquilo que desejavam mais profundamente... nos olhos um do outro.

Já havia várias semanas que aqueles olhares estavam se arrastando. No fundo, até Harry, por mais lento que fosse, seria capaz de perceber. Ele não apenas vinha se sentindo mais a vontade para conversar com Draco, para tocar em Draco, para se aproximar de Draco, como estava sentindo vontade de fazer essas coisas.

Claro que a parte de somar dois mais dois e perceber que ele estava desenvolvendo, na verdade, uma 'queda' pelo loiro, era um pouco demais para Harry. E Draco permaneceria em negação até o último instante.

E por isso, num momento de distração, não pensaram em evitar aquilo. Estavam saindo do ministério pela saída social, pisaram na rua mal iluminada, olharam um pro outro para se despedirem e lá estava tudo. Tudo o que queriam, e não queriam se despedir.

Sem parar pra pensar, num único movimento fluído suas mãos encontraram o caminho certo para se tocaram.

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy se abraçaram, se beijaram, num fim de tarde, começo de noite, começo de tudo.

Afastaram-se. Olharam-se, aturdidos e, então, surpresos. E, logo depois, horrorizados. Colocaram um bom metro de distância entre seus corpos, confusos, e Malfoy pareceu despertar. Despertar e entrar em pânico, pois, com um olhar completamente aparvalhado, deu meia volta e partiu na direção oposta, sem nem uma palavra.

Potter ficou apenas ali, pregado no chão, observado o loiro ir embora.

Contudo, pouco antes de virar a esquina, Draco deu uma espiada indecisa para trás, parecendo hesitar. Harry sorriu.

-x-

Everybody believed  
_Todos acreditavam_

We would never be  
_Que não daríamos certo_

Look at us, up above  
_Olhe para nós, no alto_

We are so in love  
_Estamos tão apaixonados_

-x-

A primeira coisa que Harry Potter fez ao cair em si a respeito do que havia acabado de acontecer naquela sexta-feira foi correr até a casa de seus melhores amigos. Na manhã seguinte, após passar a noite toda em claro.

– Caaaaara, você está péssimo. – comentou Ron Weasley, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Hermione apareceu logo atrás do ruivo, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. – O que aconteceu contigo?

Harry não respondeu imediatamente. Depois de ter uma xícara de café quente pela metade entre as mãos, começou a explicar a confusão toda. Viu o queixo de Ron cair centímetro a centímetro e Hermione morder os lábios, olhando preocupada para o namorado. Antes de mais nada, é de suma importância frisar que, naquele momento, Harry namorava a _irmã_ de Ron: Ginny. Contudo, apesar de os dois estarem juntos há quase tanto tempo quanto Ron e Hermione, os relacionamentos dos dois casais eram muito diferentes. Ron e Hermione dividiam um apartamento, tinham planos para o casamento no próximo ano, planejaram suas vidas de acordo um com o outro. Já Ginny e Harry... Ginny e Harry eram como namorados colegiais: se viam algumas vezes por semana, saíam juntos, faziam programas de casal, comiam comida de casal, faziam viagens de casal e coisas assim, mas não faziam _planos_ de casal.

Harry achou que Ron fosse querer sair no braço com ele pela maneira como as orelhas do ruivo foram ficando avermelhadas. Quando terminou de contar o que acontecera, Hermione pousou uma mão conciliadora nas costas do ruivo e ele então se ergueu, sem dizer mais nada, e foi para a cozinha.

– Dê alguns minutos para ele processar as informações, Harry. Enquanto isso: mais café?

Harry recusou educadamente, tenso. Hermione o observava com preocupação. A garota olhou para a cozinha tentando ver onde o namorado estava antes de sussurrar:

– Você realmente gosta dele, não é, Harry?

– Sim. – Harry respondeu, quase imediatamente. Sorriu cansado para a amiga e continuou: – Apesar de ter demorado a entender, sim. Gosto muito dele, Mione... – Harry afastou nervosamente alguns cabelos do rosto, tentando pensar. – E agora eu não sei o que fazer.

Hermione sorriu, condescendente.

– Bom, uma coisa você já sabe: as coisas não podem ficar assim.

Harry sorriu: o óbvio.

– Precisa... – Hermione começou.

– ... ir falar com a minha irmã, Harry. – Ron falou lá da cozinha, e veio pisando forte o chão de volta à sala. – Pombas! Ótima maneira de começar um sábado de manhã! Caramba, Harry!

Harry ficou ligeiramente preocupado com as palavras do amigo, mas ficou grato por não ter tomando uns socos nem nada assim... Ron realmente havia amadurecido um bocado ao longo dos anos.

-x-

Everyday in your arms  
_Todos os dias nos seus braços_

baby, can't go wrong  
_Meu bem, não pode dar errado_

-x-

_Dez anos após o fim da guerra._

Olhando para trás, Harry chegou à conclusão de que conversar com Ginny não fora sequer a parte mais difícil. Ficar em pé ao lado de Draco sob os holofotes – sendo Draco a imagem da perfeição feita para estar sempre no centro das atenções – foi sem dúvida alguma a pior parte. Aguentar todos os dedos apontados para os dois, como se eles houvessem feito aquilo tudo e propósito, foi a parte mais difícil. Aguentar todos os piores momentos de suas vidas estampados em manchetes de jornais, em capas de revistas, comentados pelos cantos do ministério. Coisas sobre as quais eles jamais iriam querer falar a respeito, coisas das quais se envergonhavam, coisas que já haviam sido perdoadas...

Harry se lembra de um momento em que, cansados de toda a perseguição, ambos concordaram em conversar com uma jornalista sobre seu relacionamento ("Apenas para a vadia calar a boca, Harry. Pelo amor de Merlim!"). Sentados lado a lado num café, olhando a bruxa bem vestida se preparar para anotar o que eles dissessem, Harry se perguntou como Draco conseguia convencê-lo a fazer coisas assim.

A primeira pergunta dela foi:

– Nos tempos de Hogwarts, é verdade que vocês não eram exatamente amigos. Alguns diriam que até inimigos. – Draco soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, tentando ser educado. Harry o conhecia bem demais para ser enganado por aquilo: após o fim da guerra, Draco se esforçava ridiculamente para ser bem-educado com todos. A moça continuou, mais confiante: – É verdade que o senhor atacou o senhor Malfoy, senhor Potter? Pode me contar essa história?

Harry sentiu como se o chão tivesse sumido. Seu sangue gelou nas veias e ele olhou desesperado ao redor. Antes que pudesse responder, contudo, sentiu a mão de Draco em seu joelho e o loiro respondeu, sorrindo divertido:

– E quem disse que ele não ataca mais? Sinceramente, não posso me distrair em casa... às vezes estou tentando preencher algum relatório em casa e BUM, eu acordo duas horas depois com dores nas costas e ainda tentando entender direito o que aconteceu... – Draco ri para a jornalista, que dá um sorriso constrangido. Harry sente o rosto queimar e murmura:

– Pelo amor de Deus, Draco...

-x-

we are strong, look at us now  
_Nós somos fortes, olhe para nós agora_

-x-

_Seis anos após o fim da guerra._

Eles não precisam se casar, não precisam usar alianças... apenas não precisam. No mundo onde vivem, apenas por alguém ter perguntado e eles terem respondido que sim, já é seriedade o bastante para um relacionamento. Por isso, Draco fica realmente surpreso quando Harry coloca um anel no seu dedo, marca uma data e chama todo mundo que eles conhecem e até alguns desconhecidos para beber, comer, dançar e comemorar o fato de eles estarem juntos e felizes.

Para sempre.

Harry não queria ser tão meloso. Draco não queria admitir que gostava, que precisava, que amava sonhar com 'para sempre's. E Harry deu isso a ele. De mãos dadas em meio a uma pequena multidão, beijaram-se e trocaram 'para sempre's. E dançaram em meio aos amigos. E comeram bolo e tiraram fotos.

-x-

_Dez anos após o fim da guerra._

– Com certeza. – murmurou Harry, contra os lábios do loiro. Tanta coisa, tanto tempo. Apesar de Draco não estar necessariamente sorrindo, Harry sabia que ele estava feliz. Era só que, às vezes, depois de tudo pelo que eles passaram, o maior prazer da vida era olhar para o que eles eram.

Juntos.

-x-

_Baby, look at us_


End file.
